


Sea Salt

by supernotcool



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Lemon, Sailor Senshi Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernotcool/pseuds/supernotcool
Summary: A short, smutty story about two guardians who take a bath. Many bubbles are involved, and bath salts.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Sea Salt

The city was quiet and calm for the first time in awhile. 

All to be heard was the sound of wheels smoothly zooming down a silent highway. There was no sign of any other cars on the road and it seemed as if the silence was just deafening. 

Haruka and Michiru sat comfortably in the silence, being the only car left on the road didn't bother them. The clock on the dashboard read 4am, but the couple wasn't thinking about time. They were thinking about the battle they just faced not even 30 minutes ago, between the sailor senshi and Galaxia. They had been so close to death that they practically stared at it right in its eyes. 

Haruka's jaw tensed as she thought about the look on sailor moon's face when she saw they took Galaxia's side. She wanted so badly to tell her their plan, but she learned long ago that certain fights were her own and nobody else’s. Except, any fight of Haruka's became Michiru's, and same the other way around. They were a team, an unstoppable one in fact, they didn't need anyone else to interfere. 

Michiru sensed Haruka's tension and broke the silence, "I'm surprised you're not taking advantage of this empty road, the Haruka I know would be racing the wind without a care in the world." 

The blonde senshi cracked a smile at her partner’s remark, "I guess I'm not feeling like myself right now, my mind is other places."

MIchiru nodded her head affirmatively, which was all she needed to do. They spoke an unspoken language of understanding, not everything must be said. 

Their convertible soon reached home and came to a slow stop, then the two came out of the car and made their way inside of the apartment. Immediately after entering, Michiru tossed her coat on the couch without a second glance. On a normal day, Michiru would never make such a mess, but she was simply exhausted. Instead of following Michiru into their bedroom, Haruka slipped into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror for a moment. 

She had scratches on her face and all over her body, bruises on her shoulders and her knees, dark rings had formed under her eyes and her hair was a blonde mess. She rubbed her face with her hands roughly and winced at the pain she felt after it. She hadn't realized that Michiru had stepped into the room until she felt small arms embrace her from behind. 

Michiru pressed her cheek on Haruka's back and held her tightly, "You're beautiful Haruka, even after you fight. You always will be to me."

Haruka held Michiru's arms around her waist and smiled warmly, what would she do without her soulmate? After a few moments of embracement, the blonde came up with an idea.

"Michiru, why don't we take a bath?"

The smaller woman giggled and lifted her face off of her girlfriend's back, "It's been awhile since we did one of those, huh?"

Haruka parted from Michiru’s embrace for a second to face her, "Why not, right? I think we deserve one after the fight we had today. It could be a good way to wind down." She held Michiru's hands in her own. 

She nodded, "It wouldn't be such a bad idea at all."

Haruka smirked, and right away she was at the tub preparing their bath. She doused the tub in bubbly soap before filling it up with water, then proceeded to wait for the bath to fill before mixing around the soap with her hands. Meanwhile, Michiru raided their cabinets for her beloved bath salts, it didn’t take her long to find the one she desired. She pulled out her favorite one, sea salt. It was the most natural and soothing one she had, it smelled of the ocean with a tinge of something sweet. 

Haruka was still bent over the tub, mixing away at the bubbles and water with her sleeves rolled up, the bath was becoming a foamy lagoon. Michiru stepped to the side of Haruka and opened her salts up over the bubbly bath. 

"What is that?" Haruka asked with curiosity. 

"They're bath salts, they're very good for soothing your body and releasing any tension, not to mention they also smell lovely." Michiru proudly added her salts in.

Haruka didn't seem to understand, she thought salt=food and didn't get how such an item could calm a person. She didn't protest though, she trusted her girlfriend knew more about the alleged "salt" than she did. 

Once the bath was finished, Haruka shut off the water and took a step away from the tub to strip. Michiru had exited the room to obtain a bathrobe for herself and she came back wrapped in said robe. She was surprised to see that her girlfriend had beat her to the bath and was already sitting in it, her back against the end of the tub leaving space in front of her for Michiru. The robed woman giggled at such a sight, the foamy bubbles had risen to Haruka's shoulders, so it looked like she was being engulfed by the bath.

"Oh, so you're just gonna stand there and make fun of me?" She teased.

"Maybe I am, you look like you're having a fun time in there on you own." Michiru leaned against the sink as she mocked her girlfriend.

"Come on Michi, you know you don't want these bath salts to go to waste." Haruka sank herself deeper into the bubbles.

"Fine." Michiru gave in and in one swift motion, she untied her robe and let it fall to her ankles, leaving her bare with nothing but her flesh exposed. Haruka gazed at her beautiful girlfriend, she admired how her cool colored hair cascaded over her shoulders and just barely hid the faint blush spreading on her chest. Michiru giggled at her lover's reaction and stepped towards the tub to dip her foot in. After fully submerging herself in, she found herself sat in-between Haruka's legs and had her body to lean back on. She made herself comfortable against her girlfriend, cozying up between her thighs and enjoyed the feel of her bare breasts against her back. Haruka also relished in this kind of intimacy, she snaked her long arms around the woman in front of her, then rest her chin atop of her head.

For a few minutes the couple enjoyed the silence, and enjoyed the hot steamy water around them. 

"Michiru, I would've been okay dying with you." Haruka announced.

Michiru didn't even hesitate, "I know, I would've too."

Haruka smiled at the ceiling, "I wouldn’t want to fight alongside anybody else."

This time, Michiru responded by looking back at Haruka and reaching up for her face with her wet hand, then kissing her softly. The kiss was long and gentle, Haruka pulled away just to get a hold of Michiru's face, then continued the kiss more passionately. Michiru could feel the heat of the bath water get somehow warmer, or maybe it was just her. Her heart burned with love for the woman kissing her, it burned throughout her whole body and she soon felt it in the pit of her stomach.

"...Haruka." She pulled away to say the beloved name breathlessly. 

Haruka stared into Michiru's eyes with the same burning passion she was feeling. She nudged her nose against she smaller woman's cheek to tilt her head to the side. Then, she so gently kissed down her neck, making sure each kiss lasted painfully long. Michiru let out a soft moan at the contact, this only encouraged her lover more and she continued down to her shoulder. If possible, Haruka pulled Michiru's body in even closer to get a better angle. Michiru could feel herself so close to Haruka's heat and let her head fall onto her shoulder as her girlfriend continued her kisses. The taller woman advanced her kissing and worked her lips onto her partner's collarbones, even allowing herself to suck on the sensitive skin a little, she knew how much she loved that. This caused Michiru to moan underneath the lips of the woman pleasing her, it was becoming unbearably hard to ignore the aching in her core. 

"Haruka..." Michiru pleaded. "Please give me more."

She could feel the blonde smirk against her skin, "Anything you want, it's yours."

Haruka snaked one hand up to Michiru's chest and captured one of her breasts in the hand, with the other hand she trailed her fingers in the forbidden space between Michiru's thighs. She began to work both hands skillfully. The hand holding her lover's breast fondled with it teasingly and traced the sensitive skin around her nipple. The other hand began stroking the inside of her upper thigh, grabbing it lightly too. The sensation was becoming too great and Michiru was struggling to keep herself together, she panted and moaned at the loving touches. Haruka knew exactly what her dear lover’s body craved. 

Michiru tried so hard to keep her cool but failed miserably, as she tried to speak but only a loud moan came out. Haruka couldn't help but chuckle knowing the effect she had on her partner. She knew damn well if Michiru could, she would have a sassy remark to her chuckle, but instead she was only able to let out, "H-Haruka!"

"Hmm?" and with that, Haruka slid her finger within Michiru's heat and began slowly circling the area. The teal-haired girl, unable to contain herself, moaned loudly with pleasure and she grabbed onto her partner's arm for dear life. Haruka noted her partner’s reaction and quickened her pace a bit, leaving Michiru squirming and begging for more.

"Haruka...please...more." Michiru let out in pants.

The taller woman obliged and slipped in a single finger for her lover's pleasure. Michiru's moans became endless as Haruka pumped in and out of her, she continued to get louder and louder. The water in the bath splashed against the sides of the tub in rhythm with Haruka’s thrusting arm. She sucked lightly on Michiru's neck before sliding in another finger. Michiru's back arched in reaction to the added finger and she let out a loud squeal.

"Yes, right there...please don't stop."

Haruka put her mouth to Michiru's ear to whisper, "I'm not stopping, I'm staying right where I am." 

Her voice had dropped an octave and her partner found it painfully seductive. Haruka couldn't help but find it erotic to see how easy it was for her to please her soulmate, she liked knowing that she knew her body more than anyone else ever will. Michiru was all hers and she fucking loved it. 

Haruka continued to quicken her pace inside of Michiru as she fondled with her nipple in her free hand. She could tell she was close by the way she arched her back and the way her moans became more consistent. She helped her get along by licking from the base of her neck up to her earlobe. As predicted, this threw Michiru over the edge and she neared towards her climax. 

"Haruka...I feel it- Oh Haruka!" Michiru grabbed the sides of the tub and her whole body shook as she finished. Haruka gave her two final pumps before pulling her fingers out and engulfing her in a hug. 

"How was that?" she asked as she kissed the top of a dark head of hair. 

"I'm certainly relaxed now." Michiru said breathlessly. "It's your turn now."

Haruka laughed, "My turn? Aren't you a bit worn out?"

"And aren't you a bit turned on by the sight of me losing myself to you?" The smaller senshi retaliated.

Taken aback, but not surprised, Haruka responded with a simple, "Well when you put it that way, yes, I am."

"Good." Michiru sat up and turned to face Haruka. The bubbles in the bath had all migrated to the other side of the tub where less action was present. 

"Sit on this ledge here." Michiru patted the edge of the tub right in front of where she sat.

Haruka understood completely and smirked, Michiru could be a real animal when she wanted to, it was one of Haruka's favorite sides of her. The taller girl obeyed her partner's orders and sat right in front of her with her legs slightly spread. Michiru suddenly grabbed Haruka's knees and spread her legs further apart, while looking up at her with an innocent look. 

"You're gonna kill me aren't you?" Haruka said, already feeling the familiar heat in her stomach as she looked at the woman sitting in between her legs.

"I plan on it." Michiru said seductively.

In a matter of seconds, her head was in between her lover's thighs, kissing from her thighs down deeper and deeper. Haruka shivered, Michiru was going painfully slow and all Haruka wanted to do was grab her by her hair and push her face into her heat. She practiced self control and kept her hands on the ledge of the tub for support. Soon, Michiru’s lips had arrived at their destination, but she wouldn't give in that easily. She kissed all around the area, focused most of her time and attention on the outer edge of her girlfriend's lips.

"Please Michiru, you're driving me crazy." Haruka begged as she gripped the tub tighter, it took everything inside her not to buck her hips into the woman below her’s face.

MIchiru just giggled into the sensitive skin and continued her work. Finally, she pleased her partner with a single lick, one lick that made Haruka’s legs begin to shake. The first lick turned into many more and had Haruka squirming and moaning for more. 

"Oh god Michiru...please." Haruka breathlessly moaned into the air. 

Michiru continued her job and licked and sucked her in all the right spots. She reached her hand up for a breast and began to fondle it in the way she knew her partner liked. Haruka felt like she was losing all control, she let go of the tub with one hand and tangled her fingers into Michiru’s ocean-like hair with it. She gently pushed her hips into her lovers face, grinding against her tongue. The movements became quicker and quicker, Michiru decided to get the job done better by pushing a finger inside her partner’s sex. The tall blonde reacted as expected, she thew her head back and pushed herself into her lover's face even harder. Michiru continued to lick and pump her, her pace increased to the point where Haruka couldn't take it anymore. Loud moans filled the room as Haruka reached her climax. 

"M-Michiru-" Haruka breathed before finishing with a deep moan.

Michiru pulled away from inside Haruka's thighs and leaned against the wall of the tub as she panted and Haruka gripped onto the edge of the tub as she tried to catch her breath. All that could be heard in the room were the sounds of heavy breathing as the two lover's chests rose and fell in sync. 

Minutes later, the couple cleaned up the bathroom and dried off before plopping down on their bed. They fell back onto their pillows and stared at the ceiling in silence.

"Michiru, I think the bath salts worked." Haruka said in complete confidence.

Michiru was silent for a moment, and then she laughed. She laughed so much to the point where she couldn't stop.

"What! What’s funny?" Haruka sat up in defense.

Michiru just shook her head as she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes, she didn't even bother correcting her.

"I love you Haruka, I really do." is what she said instead.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! this is my first time making an nsfw short story on ao3! please tell me if u like it and if you have any other Harumichi story recommendations ;)


End file.
